Here By Me
by Cassandra Mulder
Summary: Chloe faces forever. Sequel to Shine.


**Title: **Here By Me  
**Author: **Cassandra Mulder  
**Rating: **PG  
**Classification: **Smallville; Chloe/Clark; future fic  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own, so you don't sue.  
**Distribution: **Ask and ye shall receive.  
**Spoilers: **Nada.  
**Word Count: **1012  
**Written: **November 9, 2005  
**Summary: **Chloe faces forever. Sequel to "Shine".  
**A/N: **This is for prompt 019. White, and it didn't come out quite the way I had planned it. Then again, it was so abstract in my head, that's not a huge surprise. Lois wormed her way in there a lot more than I had thought she would. Oh well, I never said I didn't like the cousins aspect of her existence, so we'll go with that. I hope you enjoy, and I'll shut up now!

* * *

_And everything I have in this world  
And all that I'll ever be  
It could all fall down around me  
Just as long as I have you  
Right here by me_  
- "Here By Me" 3 Doors Down

"I feel like a marshmallow," Chloe said as she looked at her shimmering white gown in the full length mirror.

"Are you kidding me? You look gorgeous!" Lois said from across the room where she was retrieving her cousin's veil.

"I _was_ just kidding, Lois."

"You better be, considering that dress cost you two month's salary."

"Don't remind me, because I don't care. It was worth every penny. Though I'd get married in rags if it meant marrying Clark."

"You're such a sap, cuz."

"You're just jealous," Chloe teased.

"Of you and the boy scout? Pffffffftttt. I don't mean to rain on your parade, but your life is going to be so boring."

Chloe smiled to herself. "That's what you think," she said under her breath.

"Hmm?" Lois said, as she set the delicate tiara on Chloe's head.

"Nothin'. You really don't think I went overboard?"

"It's your wedding day, Chloe. Would you quit worrying? You're supposed to look like a princess. I'm about to snap your photo for a bridal magazine, so it's all good."

"Well, as long as 'it's all good'," Chloe mocked. She pretended she didn't see Lois roll her eyes as she turned back to the mirror to make sure everything was right. Her dress did look like something Cinderella would wear, so maybe 'princess' wasn't so far off the mark. It was strapless with tiny crystal beadwork on the bodice, and a full skirt. She was wearing a petticoat, but one that wasn't _too_ puffy, and she had never been so happy about wearing something so seemingly ridiculous in her life.

Chloe had always thought that her unconventional tastes would lead to an unconventional dress on her wedding day, but when it came right down to it she was just a girl like every other girl that was getting married. She fell into the satin and lace trap, yet she couldn't complain. She felt special today, and she was marrying the man of her dreams. How _could_ she complain?

"Is it sad that you and Lucy are my only bridesmaids?" she asked.

"It's a small wedding, it doesn't matter. Besides, did you really expect Lana to jet in all the way from Europe to attend her ex's wedding?"

"I don't know. Maybe. We're way past that, Lois. It's been four years," Chloe said as she adjusted her veil again.

"It might still be hard for her that you got Clark. That's all I'm saying."

"Maybe," Chloe conceded. "Or maybe she's just tied up at the observatory over there."

"Well, whatever her excuse, she sent a gift."

"How do you know that?"

"I, uh, looked through them."

Chloe laughed. "Nosy."

"Curious," Lois shot back.

"Curiosity killed the cat. I'd be careful."

"Look who's talking, Big Shot Investigative Reporter."

"Yeah, well. I know about the almost getting killed part. I don't recommend."

"Oh, what are we talking about?" Lois said, clutching her cousin's arms. "It's your wedding day! You're marrying... a farm boy!"

Chloe refrained from rolling her eyes. "A _former_ farm boy, and who cares about that? If it's good enough for Buttercup, it's good enough for me," she sighed dramatically.

"He doesn't have the accent like Westley though," Lois pointed out.

"But he's better looking," Chloe giggled.

"You're so gone."

"Mmm, tell me about it," Chloe said, sobering. "We're gonna be all right, right?" she suddenly asked.

"You and Clark? Of course," Lois said, panicking a little. She pulled Chloe down onto the dressing table's stool. "You've technically been together since junior high. Why would you ask that now?" She was afraid she was about to have to deal with cold feet, and she had no idea how to handle that. "Are you okay? You look nauseous."

"Nauseated," Chloe corrected.

"Obviously not _nauseated_ enough to keep from giving me a grammar lesson."

"I'm... fine. Will you just promise me this isn't a dream?"

"Chloe, if your old insecurities are about to rear their ugly heads, I will have to slap you. I'll be forced," Lois said, barely holding back a smile.

"No. It's just... Clark's marrying _me_."

"Does he have another fiancée I should know about?"

Chloe glared at Lois.

Lois sighed. "Of course he's marrying _you_. He loves you, he needs you, he'd be lost without you. And I mean _lost_. He told me that."

Chloe looked surprised. "He did? He said all that?"

"Yes, he did. So you need to buck up and stop doubting yourself. You have it all, Chloe. That man out there would die for you. Even I, with my black, cynical heart, can see that."

Chloe blinked back tears, afraid of making her makeup run. "I'm sorry. I _know_ that. God, is it, like, legally required that you have a meltdown on your wedding day?" she said, reaching for a tissue and dabbing carefully at her eyes.

"Yes, it is. Now, are you all right?"

"I'm fine. I don't know what got into me." Chloe sniffed and tossed her tissue in the wastebasket.

"You're about to chain yourself to a man for the rest of your life, that's what got into you," Lois deadpanned.

Chloe laughed. "So romantic."

"Well, it's true," Lois said, looking at her watch. "It's showtime!"

Chloe stood up and took a deep breath. "Is it still all good?"

"All good," Lois replied. "Now let's go trap that farm boy."

"After you," Chloe said.

Lois walked down the aisle first, followed by Lucy. As the doors swung open to reveal Chloe on her father's arm, the occupants of the small church on the outskirts of Smallville turned to watch her make her way to her waiting groom.

She couldn't help but feel loved when she saw the smile on Clark's face as her father gave him her hand, and the pastor began the ceremony.

Their eyes never left each other as they made their vows, and Chloe felt peace because she knew she could withstand whatever the world threw at her, as long as she had Clark beside her.

Finis


End file.
